Moon Flowers
by youcanreachthestars
Summary: "The tree breathed out, sending whirlwinds of leaves and branches battering towards them, but at the last minute, they cartwheeled away and disintegrated into tiny white flowers." Two special moments are shared under the Whomping Willow. Oneshot. Ron/Luna


**A/N: Hi guys. This is for the _Well This Is A S T R A N G E Challenge, _by misswhiteblack_._ My prompt was Luna/Ron, and Being Attacked By The Whomping Willow. I'll admit that I had a whole lot of trouble with this challenge, and I was on the brink of abandoning it altogether, but I managed to pull it into something mildly presentable. I'm not thrilled with it, but, I hope you all like it.**

**Also, if I seem really repetitive and you just think I have en epic lack of imagination, they're supposed to be like that. It's sort of a parallel.**

_**Please**_** let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

They were moulded together as one, lips locked together in a complicated dance. His muscular back was pressed up against the trunk of the tree, holding the knot in place. The boughs of the Whomping Willow drooped around them, a protective shield from onlookers around them. She sat on his lap, threading her hands through his crimson hair to create a fine net, tangling itself in her fingers. Tugging through the knots, she leant into him, and he tightened his hold around her waist, drawing her even closer into him. He could feel the rough bark on his back, scratching into his skin, the faint tickling of Luna's blonde hair on his cheek. But he didn't mind. All that mattered was that he was here with her.

She breathed in his scent, feeling his firm torso beneath her travelling fingers. Heat radiated off him, forming an aura around him of protection and comfort. Seasoned with an aroma of spices and freshly washed clothes, love and new beginnings, and a hint of her own perfume. She felt him pull her into him, and gladly obliged. Curling her hand around his shoulder, she pulled him down towards the ground. The knot was freed, and the branches hanging around them began to stir.

"Oh…" she mumbled. "Ron, the Whomping Willow…"

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered."

The boughs whirled around them in a fury, a terrible, raging story of leaves and branches, and whip-like streams of ropy wood, but still, the couple continued their liplocked dance, and they remained untouched. The tree breathed out, sending whirlwinds of leaves and branches battering towards them, but at the last minute, they cartwheeled away and disintegrated into tiny white flowers on the ground. Luna's eyes lit up, and she twisted back to face Ron.

"Did you do that?"

Embarassed, his ears began to glow red. "Yeah…"

"What are they?"

"They're called Moon Flowers."

"Like Luna!"

"Exactly, my love. My Luna love." He reached out and picked one up, a branch whispering past his hand with unnatural speed. Holding the flower up to eye level, he scanned it for imperfections, then tucked it in behind her ear. "Perfect. Just like you.

* * *

They were moulded together as one, lips locked together in a complicated dance. His muscular back was pressed up against the trunk of the tree. The boughs of the Whomping Willow drooped around them, a delicate backdrop to the onlookers standing around. He ran a hand through her hair, mussing the perfectly styled blonde curls. They bounced slightly, and she released a soft giggle.

"Luna, my sweet. I love you so much. This was the first place we kissed as boyfriend and girlfriend, and I wanted it to be the first place we kissed when we were married. Thankyou for standing by me during the war, for being my friend, my constant companion, my guide and my lover. I will never meet another like you." His ears began to glow red. "I, uh..."

"That's all you need to say, Ronald," she murmured, and leant in to kiss him again.

"No, wait. I have one more thing." Holding Luna into him, he took a step forwards, and released the knot on the trunk behind him. All the guests gasped, and shuffled inwards, huddling together, attempting to shield the newlywed couple from the dangers of the Whomping Willow. "You don't have to worry, esteemed guests and colleagues. Just turn around, and watch." Almost as though it were a practiced movement, the crowd turned as one, and almost died from fright as they saw the boulder-like ends of the tree branches lunge towards them. It was too late for them to move, they could only stand and sway gently, knocking against each other, paralyzed. At the last minute, the boughs seemed to swing away, pushed by an unseen force, and begin to spin around the guests, forming a blurred canopy of brown and green. Within one second, the boughs had exploded into dazzling white fragments, and softly showered down onto the guests. Murmurs of astonishment and praise filled the air, as everyone reached up to catch the drifting white flowers.

"What are they?" one of the guests was heard to ask.

Ron turned to face him. "They're called Moon Flowers."

"Like Luna!" another cried.

"Exactly. My love. My Luna love." He reached out and took one from the nearest guest, other flowers raining down all around him. Two were resting on his shoulders, and one was caught in his hair. Luna was covered in them, as they blanketed her white dress in a veil of lunar beauty. Holding it up to eye level, he scanned it for imperfections, then tucked it behind her ear.

He leaned in close, and whispered the exact same words he had all those years ago.

"Perfect. Just like you."


End file.
